Shall we Dance
by Han dj
Summary: Starfire got the invitation to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance for Heroines and there was a new guideline. Rae/Star. This was lifted off from the story Heroine's Sadie Hawkin's dance written by nofriendsam. Full disclaimer inside.


Disclaimer: The main plot of this story was lifted off from a lovely, fluffy story _**Heroine's Sadie Hawkin's Dance**_ written by _**nofriendsam **_(Please refer to her story if you wanted to see the original plot). I was able to get her go signal to use her plot in this story. As per usual disclaimer, I do not own Teen Titans. The title of this story is not the same as the movie having the same title, it just so happens that it was a nice title to use for the plot in hand. I was referring to the movie King and I that stars Yule Bryner and Deborah Kerr in this story (my favorite rendition of the story King and I).

Author's Note/Warning/Etc.: This is my first time to write a teen titan fiction. I have seen some of teen titan's episodes but not all. I do hope to keep the characters "in" character. This has YURI theme hence those who have anything against YURI, "draw up your trousers and go!" – by Che from Evita Peron Movie. Lastly, this has a lower rating, T (for kissing? LOL) so to the young and old have fun reading!

**Shall We Dance**

Han DJ

**Part 1: The Sadie Hawkin's Dance**

The entertainment room of the Titan's tower was unusually quiet. Beast Boy and Cyborg who usually kept the room busy and noisy were not to be found. The titan's leader Robin was in the training room doing some adjustments in their simulation tactical fights (he keeps on arguing that the simulation wasn't tuned up for his well being), the gothic Raven as usual was locked in her room, probably meditating, and the cheeriest of them all – Starfire – was left alone, sitting on the large gray couch, eyes wide open, her brain trying to take in all the "fashion trends" and tips on how to be fashionable in the wall wide television in front of her.

If you look closely, you will notice the deep sigh that comes out from the girl from time to time. Those who barely knew the alien teen would think that the girl was being affected by all the tips she was getting from the screen, but to those who really knew her would think otherwise.

The silence of the room wasn't broken despite the arrival of the team's other woman resident; Raven hovered towards the red headed titan and noiselessly sat on the solo couch at the right side of the large one where the alien sat. She looked at the screen, frowned and then called upon her power to bring her favorite book to her. The said series of action didn't go unnoticed by the red headed girl, her eyes was distracted from the show before her and was automatically drawn to the other girl who decided to read her book.

This has brought a smile to form on Starfire's lips

"Is my watching this fashion and tips not to your liking friend Raven?" Starfire broke the silence by that simple question.

Raven looked up and apathetically replied, "You have been watching that show even before I came here so no." in her usual monotonous voice.

Starfire did lower the volume and then she smiled at her teammate.

About 10 seconds had passed

"You are staring at me Starfire," Raven asked without taking her eyes from her book.

Starfire was glad that Raven did not look at her when she asked, for her friend would realize that she was sporting a deep blush on her cheeks for being caught staring, "I am intrigued by your book?" she lied.

The red headed titan saw a ghost of a smile on the other girl's face. Raven does not really smile but the Tamaranean just know it if the pale skinned teen smiles or not, and this is one of those moment. "Yeah," the dark blue haired titan monotonously replied. Their quiet existence was interrupted when finally, Beast boy and Cyborg entered the room arguing as to whose game would be played first, of course the argument always ends up with a mini brawl between the two which stopped when the fashion show was suddenly interrupted by the hourly news flash…

_The Sadie Hawkin's Dance did it again!_ The reporter started and this caught the attention of the four occupants of the room. _Last year's Heroine's Sadie Hawkin's Dance had made such a noise all over the state that it had been opened once again…"_

"YES!" Beast boy rejoiced and hurriedly stood beside the scowling pale skinned teen. He grinned at Raven and tried to arrange his hair as if he was some debonair. Raven rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the green boy.

Cyborg dropped his shoulder, "I'm pretty sure Starfire would ask Robin again," then he looked at Beast Boy, "Unless Raven got a change of heart and decides to take me!" this caused Beast Boy and Cyborg to look at each other…sparks prancing in between them.

Raven rolled her eyes again, "Not again…" she whined though it was done monotonously. She accidentally looked at Starfire and found the red head was laughing…well she was trying not to laugh and the operative word was "TRYING".

_"…due to the fact that the Sadie Hawkin's Dance will be state-wide, and the number of attendees will be regulated to ensure safety, one heroine will be selected per team all over the state…"_

This brought Beast Boy and Cyborg's jaws to drop. "That is unfair!" the boys said uniformly.

"What is unfair?" Robin asked as he did not hear the last statement from the reporter upon his entrance_,_

"This Sadie Hawkin's dance will only invite one heroine per team!" Beast boy said indignantly.

"So?" Robin asked in bewilderment before he looked at Starfire who was still focused on the news

"Darn Robin, if Starfire gets the invite me and Cyborg lose the chance of coming!"

"Even if I get the invite, you two still lose the chance of coming." Raven said returning her attention to her book.

The last statement from her friend Raven caught Startfire's attention, "Friend Raven has no plans of coming to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance?"

Raven sighed, "Last year was a disaster…I should have listened to my instinct and stayed at my room."

Their attention were once again taken by the show where a red headed teen heroine wearing a purple long sleeve top and brown cargo pants starts talking, _"This is just unfair…why should we heroines only invite guys to the dance? It's boring! Why can't we invite another women? We should be allowed to invite villains too! Especially villains who were formerly heroines!" _

"YEAH!" Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered while Robin dropped his jaw at the two teen's agreement.

_"Yeah…"_ the other women/heroines at the background cheered in agreement. _"There you hear it folks, the question is will there be a change in the Sadie Hawkin's Dance for the Heroines this year? Find out!"_

The entertainment room was once again silent despite all titans present.

**Part 2: Dilemma**

Starfire had to watch the news in her room for Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to play their games at the entertainment room. The boys (specifically Beast boy and Cyborg) were not thrilled by the news. Starfire had to wait almost the whole afternoon for the conclusion of the news, and it was only during the main news that she found out the new regulations of the Heroine's Sadie Hawkin's Dance and the result puts a smile on her beautiful face.

Then the dilemma sets in…

Starfire was left thinking in her room. Dinner arrived and she decided to forgo it for she needs to think about the problem at hand. So in her mind there was no other solution at the moment but to talk to her friend. She walked out of her room and trudge the darkened corridor heading to Raven's chamber. She knocked lightly and waited for her friend to open the door, a few minutes passed and she heard the hissing sound of Raven's door followed by the presence of her gothic friend.

"Isn't it kind'a late?" Raven asked with her shoulders dropped.

"Oh I am sorry friend Raven, are you slumbering? I should go back tomorrow then…"

"Star…I am resting but I'm not yet asleep. I was just curious, come in." she said in her usual voice. She sidestepped and let Starfire in her room. She clapped her hands and the candles that illuminated her room were replaced by the bright incandescent lights. Using her power, she brought a wooden chair beside her bed, "Sit," she asked of the alien.

"Thank you friend Raven for seeing me in such short notice," Starfire said with her head bowed down.

Raven sat on her bed and faced her friend, "There's no need to be formal Star. As you said, we are friends." The dark haired girl's voice was unlike the one she usually used when talking with the others or when she was talking in the presence of the other titans. Her voice was softer, a little bit high and for Starfire, it was more cheerful.

"We are friends yes?"

"Of course Star, so why did you come?"

There was a momentary silence, "Earlier friend Raven, you said…I mean you implied that you are not interested in coming to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance?" she watched her friend nod her head, "I was just curious…I mean…yes it was as you call it a disaster but I remember us having so much fun!"

If Raven could use her full emotion, she would have laughed at the emotions playing on the red head's face. "We did have fun, you are right."

"So why don't you like to go to the dance again?"

Raven did not answer instead she stood up and headed for the door, "It is getting late Starfire, I suggest you take a rest as Robin has a new training simulation for us tomorrow."

In Starfire's mind, her friend was lying, she didn't really have fun last year and that's the reason why she won't answer her question. "Good night then friend Raven…"

"Good night Starfire,"

The red headed teen was outside of the door when she stopped and turned to look at the pale skinned one, "I really did enjoy the dance last year with you." She said before she turned around again and headed to her room.

"This is troublesome," Raven mumbled before closing her door and returning to her rest.

T- minus 7 days

"Hey Star! A letter is here for you!" Beast Boy called out to Starfire who was busy preparing food for her. Beast Boy and Cyborg as usual were playing video game on the large TV. Beast Boy lost in the previous game and as punishment, he have to answer the door when it rang. "No cheating this time Cy!"

"Hey I don't cheat!"

"You're the master of cheats!"

"Take that back!"

"I'm not taking back anything!"

Before the two ends up brawling, Starfire flew over them and hurriedly took the envelope with her name scribbled on it. She went back to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs and excitedly opened the envelope. Her eyes went wide when it was no other than the invitation to the Heroine's Sadie Hawkin's Dance. She looked around and heaved a sigh of relief when she noticed that none from the two boys quarreling saw what the envelope was. She hurriedly tucked it inside her top. Unbeknown to her, the boy wonder saw what it was. A grin was plastered on his face.

"Good morning Starfire," Robin greeted and this startled the red headed teen. She faced Robin and nervously returned his greeting.

"Are you hungry? I think I made a lot of food…" The tall girl asked looking at the food and trying to hide her expression from their leader.

Robin looked at the "unknown" concoction on the table, his brows twitching before he shook his head no, "I was planning on going out." He said as an excuse.

"Oh I see, maybe friend Raven will share the meal with me?"

Silence

"Did you hear anything about the Sadie Hawkin's Dance?" Robin asked, trying the waters.

"Oh…I haven't heard about the dance yet!" Starfire thought that her lie was convincing.

"I see, from what I remember it should be next week. Raven or you should at least have gotten an invitation already." Robin urged.

"Well…maybe friend Raven got her invitation?" once again the tall Tamaranean thought she was giving a convincing reason.

Robin smiled and nodded his head. _She's probably keeping it a secret to not hurt the other boys…way to go Starfire! What should I wear this dance? There's no way I'm wearing the same tuxedo on the same dance!_ "Well, I better not keep you from your breakfast, I will go now." The boy wonder bowed in respect before heading out of the tower.

Beast Boy and Cyborg who saw their leader went out asked, "Where is he going?"

Starfire looked at them, "He said he will go out." The red headed alien looked at her bountiful meal, but the arrival of the invitation hampered her appetite.

"Is there something to eat?" the deep, monotonous voice of Raven broke Starfire's reverie. The black clad heroine stepped into the kitchen and saw Star's heavy meal. "Are you going to eat that Star?" Raven asked and despite the apathetic look on her face, her eyes says that the meal looks promising and that she could eat anything at this point of time.

"You are that hungry friend Raven?"

"You got no idea how hungry…"Starfire pushed the plate towards Raven who started eating. "This is the best meal I ever had!" Starfire would bet all her stomachs that Raven's voice sounded happy, and this made her a very happy alien.

Starfire watched her friend eat and the wheels of idea turned inside her head.

**Part 3: Drama is sometimes **_**the way**_**.**

T minus 6 days

The Tamaranean princess woke up earlier than usual. She knew that by this time her friend had already meditated and though her meditation was not as strict as before they defeated Raven's father Trigon, Starfire would not want to interfere with her friend's routine, though she could have joined her friend, but in her current state of emotion, joining her friend would likely put Raven off her state and she would probably be kicked off from the rooftop. So she decided to just go to her friend's room once the meditation is done and by this hour…"It is over!" Starfire cheerfully told herself.

She skipped her way to Raven's room. She dropped her shoulder and put a scowl on her previous cheery face before knocking at the other girl's door.

"Come in it is open Star."

Starfire opened the door and went in sluggishly; she looked around and saw the still unmade bed and she decided to drop her body on it dramatically so that her friend would notice.

Raven raised one eye brow at her friend's antic, "You don't have to dramatize everything Star, just tell me what is the problem," she watched her friend raised one arm and once again dramatically put it across her forehead.

"I am ashamed!" Starfire wailed

Raven shook her head, "Ashamed? What did you do?"

Starfire suddenly sat up, "I didn't do anything…"

"So what are you being ashamed of?"Starfire pouted and looked down at her hands where her fingers battles with each other, "Starfire?"

"I…" she looked up with tears pooling in her bright green eyes, "I…I got the invitation to the dance!" then she once again dropped her body to the bed, "I am so ashamed friend Raven!"

Raven looked at the alien in bewilderment, "Why?"

"Isn't it shameful that I was invited and that you were not?"

"Ah…Star, if you recall I do not wish to go to this dance." She said turning her back on Starfire to continue arranging her book shelf.

Silence

"The new rule says that two heroines could go…"

Raven took a deep breath before turning her attention back to her friend, "Look Star, if you are doing this because you feel that it was unfair that you were the only one invited, please don't. I would be happy to not be invited in this year's dance…" she frowned, "or any dance in the future for that matter."

Starfire frowned and stood up, "Then it is fine then…" she pouted when she knew that her friend wasn't looking, "Friend Raven…" she said as she stopped mid way from Raven's door.

"Yes Star?"

"Will you not tell anyone that I got the invitation already?"

Raven gave Star her own version of smile, "Of course."

Then Starfire went out of Raven's room and back to hers.

_Okay…I need another idea! That one totally failed._

**Part 4: Skimpy lingerie gets the girl!**

T minus 5 days

Starfire once again sluggishly walked towards Raven's door. Her face bore a sad expression, she was dragging her thin side pillow with her and knocked on her friend's door as if she was an old lady ready to fall. Raven opened the door and was bewildered by her friend's early morning stature…this was not usual with her friend.

"What's the matter Star?"

"Friend Raven…I have a big problem!"Raven shook her head and stepped aside. Starfire entered and slowly sat on Raven's bed. "Will you sit beside me friend Raven?" she said lightly tapping the space beside her.

Raven's one brow rising, she stepped closer to her friend and did as she was requested. She sat beside Starfire and she almost jumped back when Starfire suddenly grabbed her hands and raised it close to her heart. "Star…"

"You see friend Raven, I was enraptured by the dance last year and I am wanting to come again this year, I was excited so I already answered the RSVP…"

"That is good then…"

"I have 5 days left and I have no dress to wear!"

"Oh…your dress last year was perfect,"

Starfire pouted at the suggestion, "I cannot wear it again friend Raven!"

"Why?"

"Do you want the other people who have attended last year to see me in the same dress? That is embarrassing!"

_I would have come on the same dress…besides with your beauty, no one will give a damn what you were wearing!_ Raven thought but did not voiced out, "I'm sorry but yes, you should wear a new one this year."

Starfire's face lit up, "Then you are agreeing that I should go to the mall of shopping to find a new dress for this occasion?" Starfire's face went brighter, "Will you do the honor of accompanying me?"

"Su…huh?"

Starfire pouted again, "It seems my friend Raven do not wish to help me find a new dress…"

"Of course not!" Raven stood, "Will you let me do my meditation first then I will go with you to the mall?"

Starfire stood up and hugged the dark haired girl, "Thank you very much, you are indeed a dear friend." The red headed girl happily left the dark haired girl's room leaving Raven in bewilderment.

Meanwhile at Robin's room:

The boy wonder has his new suit on. "I wonder if Star had RSVP for the two of us already? I hope she likes this suit. I think my last year suit hasn't bedazzled her. This should do the trick!" the boy wonder mumbles as he sway to and fro in front of his own vanity mirror, "Should I lose the mask?" he asked again and shook his head, "The mysterious always gets the girl."

Starfire happily and energetically pulls Raven into stores inside Jump City Mall. Raven watched Starfire looked from one dress to another but her red headed friend has not chosen anything yet at the moment. Both girls shopping were interrupted by their stomach's loud growling, it brought Starfire to giggle and Raven to roll her eyes. They both decided to hit an Italian Restaurant and eat.

An hour after, with the two friends full, bonded and energized continued looking for the perfect dress for Starfire. On their way to a local tailoring shop, Starfire and Raven passed by a lingerie store and the taller girl stopped.

"Friend Raven, I think we should go inside and find me a perfect undergarment for my perfect dress." Starfire said smiling.

"But we haven't bought a perfect dress for you yet!"

"And I know we will find one, so why not buy the perfect undergarment now while we are here? It will save us the trip!"

"But…" the pout directed to her by Starfire was a sure way to agree, "Alright already…"

And the two friends walked in the lingerie store. Raven stationed herself on the bench in front of a single dressing room reserved usually for VIP clients of the said store. _Being famous Heroines has their perks somehow_, Raven thought as she watched her friend put piles of lingerie in the hamper inside the room.

"Please wait there friend Raven, I will need your good advice regarding what to purchase!"

"Ahhhhh…" Raven's protest was shut out by the closing of the dressing room door.

Raven's eyes were graced for the first time of Starfire wearing a brown teddy lingerie. The dark haired eyes batted as her friend modeled for her, but her friend shook her head and went inside the changing room again. She heard Starfire make some noise and she have to close her eyes to stop the imaginations trying to enter her head, _she is your friend…be good!_ Her eyes opened from the feeling of being shaken and her eyes got stuck wide at Starfire wearing laced undergarments. Starfire smiled as she modeled in front of her friend, but she shook her head once again saying that it wouldn't fit her dress. If Raven was on her right mind, she would have argued "how would you know when you don't have the dress yet?" but well she wasn't in her right mind.

Six more times did Starfire changed and modeled in front of Raven who was getting paler by the minute. The last time, Starfire had to call Raven inside the changing room.

"You can come out Starfire,"

"But I am a bit embarrassed with this one friend raven, I think I would rather you come in and tell me if this is fine?" Starfire heard Raven slowly opening the door and then there was no other noise. Raven stood still in front of Starfire who was wearing a red thong and red strapless bra, "I was meaning to get a red dress this time and this should fit them?"

No answer except for a small nod of head from Raven.

Starfire smiled before she closed the door and change back to her clothes. She went out and saw Raven still standing from where she was a couple of minutes ago so she took her choice of undergarments, paid it at the cashier and pulled her friend to the local tailoring shop.

Later that evening at Raven's room

_And she will wear those under her dress? _Raven shut her eyes tight, _Starfire is your friend…think clear toughts….Starfire is your friend…Gaaahhhhh and she will go out with Robin! That pervert….aaarrrgggghhhhhh…._

Then at Starfire's room

_I think the lingerie did the desired effect! I wonder if friend Raven is thinking of me right now?_ Starfire's last thought before she succumbed to sleep.

**Part 5: Planting the seed of doubt**

T minus 4 days

Raven was awakened by the soft knocking of her door. In the tower, there was no one who has the guts to knock on her door this early in the morning except for her friend Starfire. Having to sleep late from warding off dirty thoughts, she used her power to open her room door and groggily spoke, "Come in Star," The red headed alien went in quietly. Raven noticed the taller girl to have a pillow with her. "What's the matter now?"

"Friend Raven," Starfire whispered, "I was busy reading on some clips in the internet and I wanted to clarify something with you. Is it okay for me to share your bed while we talk?" the red head asked.

Raven looked at her friend, "Hop in, but I didn't get much sleep so if in the process I fall asleep then you have to forgive me."

"Do you want me to come back later then?"

"No, let's get this over and done with." She watched her friend slowly crawl on her bed, placed her pillow beside hers, went under the cover and lie on her side facing her. "So what was this you were reading about?"

"I was reading about this earthling ritual called promenade. It is like the dance yes?"

Raven nodded her head, "Yes, but this promenade you were talking about was a bit different. I supposed you were referring to the High School Prom?"

"High School? So that is what H.S. stands for? So all schools on earth are high and there are no low schools?"

"It's not like that Star, High school is just the term use for students at higher level. It is the level in preparation for the highest education which is college."

Starfire nodded her head, "How is it different?"

"The dance is usually between students of the same school. And most of the time, the guys asked the girls out not the other way around."

"I see…" Starfire's forehead scrunched, "Is it true that most girls lose their virginities during promenades?"

Raven had to let out a cough at the suddenness of the question, "Who told you that?"

"Ahhh, I watched a lot of clips from movies with H-S promenades…"

Raven looked at her friend, "Star…they are just movies…"

"So it is not true?"

Raven frowned, "Yes it is not true,"

Starfire smiled, "Thank you friend Raven, I guess we both should take a rest." Starfire rested her head on her pillow, tentatively laid her arm over Raven's abdomen, ready to remove it if her friend pushed it away, but after some time when instead of being pushed, her friend covered her arm with her hands, the red headed alien relaxed and went to sleep.

_That thong…the dress and pervert Robin…this does not bode well…_

So instead of a peaceful rest the dark haired girl's mind was pre-occupied on what kind of punishment she should give Robin if he even laid a finger on her dear friend.

**Part 6: A hard decision to make**

T minus 3 days

Raven was the last one to get up, unusual in the tower but who would complain? She was greeted by the scowling faces of Beast Boy and Cyborg who were both looking at the center of the large entertainment room. As there was no door hiding the said room, the three of them could actually see what's going inside. Robin was sitting on the ground as he watched Starfire do some dance move.

"What is happening?" Raven asked frowning

"It seems Starfire has gotten the invitation to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance and of course she had asked Robin to go with her. Though maybe she hasn't asked formally yet!" Beast boy explained dejectedly, "I really wanted to go to that dance again!"

"Why did you say that?" Raven asked again

"Well he asked boy wonder over there if he knew some dance moves that could be dance in the ballroom." It was Cyborg this time

"She asked?"

"Huh! Robin might be an acrobat but he has two left feet! Last year he didn't even ask Starfire to dance! He just wanted to show off to the others that he was invited by starfire!" Beast boy really sounds jealous.

"It's not as if you danced with Raven in the dance floor!" Cyborg said

"But at least I get to dance with Terra while you weren't even invited!"

"Take that back!"

"It's the truth!"

"STOP IT!" Raven shouted and decided to return to her room, _Damn it, why are they affecting me so…_

The two boys stopped bickering and their eyes followed Raven's exit in bewilderment. "What did we do?" Beast Boy asked

"Beats me…"

Starfire on the other hand saw what happened and smiled, she continued to show Robin some moves she saw on the internet but the masked boy still has no idea what to do. Well, it's not as if she was interested in asking Robin…not when she could ask another heroine.

_Friend Raven just needs to be agreeable in coming to the dance with me…_

**Part 7: Starting on the Right foot.**

T minus 2 days

Raven went out of her room and headed to the kitchen. Upon arriving there, she saw Starfire sitting alone on the large couch; her attention was diverted to the wide screen. Curious, she leaned sideward and found out that her friend was watching an old movie entitled King and I.

In her usual emotionless affect, she stepped close to her friend and sat beside the red headed Tamaranean. "You do realize that this movie is too old? I think it's older than my teacher Azar." She said.

Starfire was startled and almost jumped off the couch if not for the pale hand that held her in her place. "You startle me friend Raven!"

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, "Star, since we are the only ones here…" she looked around again, "How come I don't see the boys?"

"Oh that, Beast Boy and Cyborg told me that they will go some place to find some heroine who will take them to the dance, Robin said he needs to talk to his guardian about something he wouldn't divulge." Starfire said her attention still on the movie playing.

"Oh, then Star…" The green eyed beauty looked at her, "I mean, since we are alone and we both know that we are friends, would you drop the word 'friend' before my name and just call me Raven?"

Starfire just looked at her smiling.

Then the movie came to the part where the King and Teacher Anna danced…

"Do you know how to dance the ballroom friend…I mean just Raven?"

Raven shook her head

"You don't?" Starfire's face dropped

"Oh, I do know how. But didn't you ask Robin to teach you to dance yesterday?" The tone of Raven's voice was not as monotonous as before and Starfire was sure that there was a hint of some emotion there…perhaps anger? Is her friend Raven angry at Robin?

"Is there something wrong fr…Raven?"

The dark haired girl looked at Starfire, "No, it's just I thought he showed you…"

Starfire took a deep sigh, "As Beast Boy correctly said, Robin has two left feet. He didn't know a thing about dancing." She looked down at the floor, "I would have loved to learn that…"

"It is called a Waltz Starfire."

"Waltz?"

"The dance they are doing is a waltz; it is a common dance in a ballroom gathering."

Silence

"You know?"

"Yeah…"

Starfire suddenly stood up, "Will you show me then f…Raven how to dance the Waltz?" she looked at the dancing actor and actress, "Just like that?" she held her hand out to Raven. The smaller girl was hesitant but the look on Starfire's face can't be ignored. She reached out to the taller girl and she was pulled up into the center of the entertainment room. "How do we start?"

"Well for starter…" Raven took Starfire's right hand and put it on top of her left shoulder, then she put her left hand on Starfire's right waist. She took Starfire's left hand in her right hand and stretched it a bit to the side. "This is how you are supposed to hold on to your dance partner…"

"For now it is you?" Starfire smiled, her eyes shining with hope

"Yes…"

"And then?"

"Then we start moving like this…" she looked down at their feet and Starfire followed. She lifted her right foot quickly followed by left then by right, "we do that in the count of 1-2-3, can you do that?"

"I also start with my right foot?" Raven nodded. Raven counted 1-2-3 and Starfire did the foot work. "Is that correct?"

"Very good!"

"Then how do they move?"

"Well it's easy, after the 1-2-3 count we hop one while twisting clockwise and another hop while we twist counter clock wise. Follow my lead okay?" Starfire nodded and Raven once again count 1-2-3 where the two girls did the foot work then Raven hop while twisting clockwise but Starfire hop without twisting so they ended up falling on the floor with Starfire on top of Raven.

"Sorry Raven…I forgot to twist!"

Raven this time really did smile, "It's okay Star, you're just learning…" her words was halted by the happy look on Starfire's face, "Shall we dance?"

"Yes…"

They both stood up and held each other as Raven instructed before, "Now 1-2-3 hop…" the two got it this time, they skip and hop around the room along with the stars of the movie. Round and round they go, sometimes they suddenly keep off beat causing them to stumble a little and this would cause the two girls to laugh…even Raven.

This was how they were when Robin came in. He was ignored or to correctly say, he was unnoticed since the two girls were having a great time dancing and rewinding the video. A frown marred the masked hero's face, he turned and walked to his room.

**Part 8: Asking who to the dance**

T minus 1 day

Robin was pacing in the training room. He went there to check on the simulation but instead of doing what he was supposed to do, the sudden thought of his team mate Starfire entered her head. He knew that Starfire got the invitation to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance one week ago, tomorrow is the date of the dance and he was sure that Starfire had already RSVP…so how come she hasn't ask him yet?

And what was with Starfire and Raven? It's not that he find it strange for two girls to dance together, as a matter of fact, she had seen Raven and Starfire danced together last year at the Hawkin's dance, it didn't bother him at all…but last night, there was something bothering about the way they dance and the way they laugh…

"Maybe that's it! They were laughing…even Raven!" Robin stopped pacing but then the frown returned on his face, "But that doesn't explain why Starfire hasn't asked me to the dance yet…"

Starfire on the other hand was also pacing in her room.

"Friend Raven and I had a nice time yesterday. We danced and danced and it was the happiest time in my existence here. I was happier even compared to the time me and Raven danced last year in that ballroom. And yesterday, Raven was laughing!" she smiled at the memory of her friend actually laughing with her as they skip and fell while they danced. "Does that mean Raven would want to dance with me at the Sadie Hawkin's dance?"

She stopped pacing in front of her bed and let her body dropped on it. She placed her arm over her eyes as she tried to compose her wildly beating heart.

At Raven's room

The dark haired girl was meditating on top of her bed, well actually she was trying to meditate but as it was…the meditation seemed unsuccessful. The thought of her and Starfire dancing around the entertainment room, their smiles and laughter…it was the first time for her to actually let go of her emotion and she did found out that it was good.

Being with Starfire actually feels good.

She clutched her hand on her chest where her heart lies and she stopped hovering, situating herself on her bed. She now wished she had gotten the invitation to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance, that way she could invite Starfire to go with her. But as it is, Starfire got the invitation and she knew that the red headed beauty have invited the masked hero already. She has no idea why the thought of Robin going with Starfire to dance hurt, or why does she care what the two would do after the dance…but she does and no meditation could help her out of it.

Her thoughts were running wild for the first time but it was interrupted by a presence she really doesn't want right now, but he was already near her door she stood in front of her room's entrance and opened the door.

Robin was surprised to see Raven coming out of her room, the dark haired heroine stopped and stood still before the entrance of her room and turned his way, "Good morning Raven,"

"I sensed you from inside, is there anything you want?"

"Actually yes…" Robin said, in his voice is the sound of embarrassment.

"Any problem with the simulation you need me to fix?"

Robin shook his head adamantly, "Actually the simulation was okay, I came here for something else…not related to Teen Titan…I mean it is related to Teen Titan but not the way it should be related to us…"

"Stop beating around the bush Robin and tell me. I could go inside your head to know but as we agreed, I will not do it."

"Oh yeah…actually…ahhh, this is really hard for me…"

"I don't have all day…"

"It's about Starfire!" Robin blurted out.

Raven looked at Robin intently, "What about her?"

Robin took a deep breath, "I saw her last week tucking the invitation to the Sadie Hawkin's dance, I do understand why she wants to make it a secret…"

"I know," Raven interrupted him

Robin's eyes widened behind the mask, "You knew?"

"She told me the day after she got it." The boy wonder nodded his head in understanding, "So what about it?"

"The Sadie Hawkin's Dance is tomorrow, I was wondering if…well since she told you maybe you have any idea who Starfire is going to take to the dance?" Robin asked as he scratched his head.

Raven's eyes would have widened in astonishment if not for the training she had in controlling her emotion, "Are you saying that Starfire hasn't asked you to the dance yet?" She watched Robin nod his head. "I have no idea Robin…"

Robin sighed again, "Well…would you do me a favor and ask her who she asked? I feel…well I don't want her to think that I am a presumptuous brat by asking…I mean…"

"You want to know who she is taking to the dance and ask why not you if she had asked someone else?" Raven finished for Robin.

"Yeah, well said Raven."

"I can try but I won't promise any answer from her."

Robin smiled, "That's all I'm asking Raven, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Raven answered before turning her back to Robin and going inside her room. Robin on the other hand turned towards his own room.

Dining table at 12:30 pm, Teen Titan Tower

The members of the group Teen Titans were all seated around the table eating their lunch together. Robin was sitting on the center area at the north end of the table eating his pre-ordered steak. Immediately on his right was Starfire eating her breaded chicken and mashed potato. Beside Starfire was Beast boy eating his mountain of tofu. On the opposite side of Starfire and Beast boy was Raven who was sitting on the middle eating her food cooked by Starfire. Opposite Robin was Cyborg who was happily eating on his own menu concocted by him.

All teens were quiet as they eat their meal. Robin would glimpse on Starfire every now and then and frown as he caught the red headed alien numerous times eyeing Raven who was more intent on looking at her food. He would sometimes look at Beast Boy and Cyborg who both were wearing a grin on their faces.

"You two seemed a lot cheerful today?" Robin asked the two boys.

"Well we are going to the Sadie Hawkin's dance!" Beast Boy happily cheered.

"How?" Robin asked

Cyborg frowned and looked at Robin, "Hey, you're not the only debonair looking hero around here!" he harrumphed.

Robin did not answer back, the frown marring his face kept in place. "I lost my appetite," he said standing and then looking at Raven who returned the look in understanding. "I better go out and see if I could find some training modules to add to our simulation." He said turning around and walking out of the dining area.

Cyborg and Beast boy shook their heads, "What? Robin thinks that he's the only one who can be invited in the dance?" Beast Boy asked indignantly, "I do have appeal too!"

Raven shook her head and her eyes met that of Starfire.

"Raven," the alien asked timidly

"Yes?"

"Is it alright that I speak to you in private?"

Raven looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy who didn't notice the exchange since they were still busy enumerating the points they had as to why they are the perfect date in the Sadie Hawkin's Dance for the Heroines, "Sure, do you want us to head to your room?"

"Is it alright that we speak in your room? I feel your room is more private than mine." She said smiling. Raven understood the reasoning behind so she nodded her head in agreement.

The two girls left the two boys who suddenly stopped speaking when they saw the two heroines retreating forms. "Hey…did we say anything wrong?" Beast Boy asked

Cyborg looked at the unmade table, "This sucks, we were last and we are expected to clean this up!" Cyborg whined.

Beast boy just shrugged, "Well this is probably the effect of us going to the dance…but this will not hamper my good mood!" The two boys had no choice but to clean the table and kitchen.

Raven's Room

The two girls were both standing. Raven at the side of her bed, Starfire at the entrance of Raven's room.

"Raven-"

"Star-"

The two girls smiled.

"You go ahead-" both of them said in unison again

"No…" together again

They stopped and took a deep breath, "Star, go ahead…"

"No, I mean it would be my pleasure if you go ahead and tell me what it is Raven."

Raven sighed, "Okay, actually…I wanted to ask in behalf of Robin…" she was cut short by the other girl

"Oh, he must be wondering why I haven't asked him to the dance?"

"Yes, have you asked someone else?" Raven was anticipating Starfire's answer

"No…well, I was gathering courage to ask someone…"

Silence

"Robin wanted to know who…" Raven was interrupted by Starfire flying towards her and dropping in front of her. Starfire's hand was raised and a finger lies across her lips.

"Dear Raven…" Starfire's eyes bore into Raven's, "Did you enjoy dancing with me yesterday?" Raven smiled and nodded her head in assent, "If we were given a chance, will you dance again with me?"

No answer

"Raven?"

"Star?"

"Yes?" Starfire's hand was now beside her, her eyes sad.

"Are you asking me out to the dance?" Raven asked in her monotonous tone.

"Ahm…yes Rae-"

Raven smiled, "Yes," she watched Starfire's forehead scrunched, "Yes Star, I will go with you to the dance."

At the declaration, Starfire's eyes widened and she jumped on Raven in delight. The dark haired heroine's eyes widened, startled, she missed step and outbalance causing her to fall on her bed, taking with her Starfire, the red headed alien on top of the blushing mage.

"You have made me very happy dear Raven." Starfire said. Her breath tickling Raven's face as she was mere 3 inches away from that of her friend's.

"You make me very happy Star." Raven replied

There was silence as both girls looked at each other's eyes, trying to see any deception in their words…trying to find the meaning behind their actions.

As usual…the emotionally driven Tamaranean initiated the action that would explain each other's feelings. Starfire leaned down and placed her lips on Raven's. She retracted her lips after a second or two waiting for Raven's displeasure…but none came. Instead, the dark haired girl pulled the taller woman's face down and their lips met once again.

Emotionally ecstatic, Raven was not able to raise her power up. Robin who was eager to know what Starfire said to Raven decided to ask the dark haired heroine via videofeed, so he opened the video feeder in Raven's room. His eyes widened at the scene before him.

He should be angry, he should be annoyed, repulsed…but his chest deflated.

Starfire had chosen and it was not him. His mentor and guardian had taught him that to be a man, he got to accept defeat with grace.

**Part 9: Friend in need**

The day of the Dance

Starfire keeps pacing inside her room. Her friend and now, her love Raven had agreed to go to the dance with her. But since she asked a bit too late, Raven was not able to find a dress to wear to the dance. Starfire told Raven that she could use her dress from last year, but Raven thinks that it would be nice if she could come in a tuxedo, since Starfire invited her which means she should stand as Starfire's date. Starfire is wearing a dress so she couldn't wear a dress again.

Going out in the morning to shop in a hurry was fruitless. They came to the tailoring shop to see any tuxedo they have that is already done but none of them was Raven's size. All the tuxedos that were premade in the mall suits Raven's physique.

Giving up, Starfire sat on her bed and thought maybe she could buy a tuxedo so Raven can wear her dress…but she knew Raven would not want that since she wanted to see her in her new red dress…what to do?

Their salvation came in the afternoon, about 4 hours before the dance. Robin came in from a meeting with his mentor and the boy wonder directly went to Raven's room with a large bow at hand. He knocked at Raven's door.

Raven opened her room and Robin saw her busy sewing something. "What is that?"

Raven sighed, "I bought a tuxedo that was almost twice my size, it's the only available one in the mall that I could work on to fit me."

Robin smiled, "From the looks of it, you and I got the same size right?"

Raven looked at the masked hero, "Yes…perhaps?" she said doubtful.

Robin handed Raven the box, "I had this made since after the day I learned Starfire got the invitation and I thought it would look nice on you…"

"You're letting me use this even though Starfire chose to invite me to the dance?" still Raven was doubtful

Robin smiled, "You are both my friends. You will need it more than I."

Silence

"How about you? Beast Boy and Cyborg will be going…"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "I got not talent in dancing anyway plus I wouldn't miss seeing Beast Boy or Cyborg make a fool of themselves in the dance floor." He said cheerfully.

Raven still looked at him in doubt, "No tricks?"

"No tricks," Robin turned to walk out of Raven's room. He stopped midway, " A good man once told me, that to become a man, I should accept defeat with grace." He said before he turned his head to look at Raven who for the first time smiled at him, nod her head in respect which he returned and went on his way.

Raven looked at the box that was still wrapped with Manila paper. She tore it and found a letter taped on the cover of the box. It reads:

_Starfire sure choose wisely. You both looked perfect together. Make her happy._

Raven took the taped letter from the cover, fold it and keep it in her drawer and uncovered the box. There inside was the perfect tuxedo for the dance. She smiled and whispered a word of thanks which was carried to Robin's ear.

The time of the dance approached. Beast boy and Cyborg went out of their room in their tuxedo and hurriedly went to the garage to get the car they will need to fetch their dates. Robin was at the entertainment room watching his friends. Then Starfire went out in her new red dress that hugs her at the right curves. Robin's heart skipped, he would have paid any amount to have this girl in her arms right now but he knew that Starfire's heart belongs to someone else not him.

And that someone else came out wearing the perfect tuxedo for the night.

Well he was right at one thing…the mysterious always gets the girl and who would be more mysterious than Raven?

Starfire was looking at her love's appearance in wide eyes. She hurriedly came to her and hugged her, "Oh Raven you looked perfect!" she said

"You looked perfect." Raven returned the compliment, "Well I wouldn't be this perfect if not for Robin." She said.

"Robin?"

"She gave me this tux…"

Starfire looked at Robin with gratitude in her eyes. She stepped closer to the masked hero and hugged him. She pulled away and smiled at Robin, "You are the best friend I ever have Robin, thank you for making this night a magical one for me. You are indeed a hero."

Robin blushed. He nodded his head to the tow girls who was now hand in hand. They waved to the boy wonder good bye and the two girls exited the tower leaving Robin in the entertainment room.

"Well at least some us would live happily ever after…" his musing was cut short by a knock. He answered the tower's door to see batgirl on the other side, "Oh hi Bat what brought you here?"

"The dork I invited to the dance stood me up…" she sighed, "I got to go to the dance Robin and I need a partner!"

Robin frowned, "What? I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't have a tux to wear!"

"You had a tux last year!"

"But that is so last year!"

"Mr. Vain! Wear it again! I cannot "not" go to this dance!"

"But…"

"Don't make me call on Uncle Bruce!"

"OKAY!"

**Part 10: **Who says there is a part 10? This is the end!

A/N: Ahahahaha….I know this sounds corny but hey…it's my first time to write a fanfic for this fandom. Thanks to nofriendsam for allowing me to use her plot for this story. I was thinking of writing a second chapter wherein it was Raven who got the invite…but I guess there won't be that much hassle if Raven got the invite in the first place right? Anywho, sorry for the very long story. I could have made this part by part but I thought what the heck? I'll just finish it in one shot!


End file.
